Heartbreak Girl
by theScribblerWP
Summary: Rain soaked Jasmine's combat boots and leggings, and tears were cascading down her puffy, red cheeks. "Oh, Jas..." Logan sighed, losing himself in her sad, brown eyes. Trembling from the rain and windy night air, Jasmine managed to speak up. "Can I come in?" [Jogan] sorry, guys. This story is officially inactive. I hate to abandon it, but...
1. Noodles and a Movie

Jasmine • Logan

Hey, guys! The lyrics to the song are in italics, and please note that they may not be in order. I just chose whichever part of the lyrics fit best for what was happening in my story and wrote it in.

Disclaimer: I do not own "I Didn't Do It", "Heartbreak Girl" by 5 Seconds of Summer, or any other brand that shows up in my work. I only own the plot and my OC Carter.

...

_You call me up_

_It's like a broken record_

_Saying that your heart hurts_

It was just another stormy Thursday night of helpless college studying when Logan's phone rang. He brought it up to his ear and answered the call without checking the contact written on the screen.

"Hello?" Logan stared out in front of him, pretending he didn't have to worry about his chemistry midterm the following day.

"L-Logan..." A weak voice stuttered on the other end of the line.

Instantly recognizing the voice, he placed his chem books on the coffee table in front of him and sat up from his slouched position.

"Jaz?" Logan began softly. He already knew something was wrong from the tears laced in her voice. "Hey, is everything okay?"

She sniffed before replying. "Can I come over?"

Logan knitted his eyebrows together. "Of course." He responded, standing up from the couch and grabbing his car keys off the kitchen table. "Where are you? I'll come and get you."

He approached the door and waited for her to answer. Before she had the chance, he opened the door, revealing a broken-hearted brunette standing right outside. Logan felt his heart clench as he brought his phone down from his ear.

Rain soaked Jasmine's combat boots and leggings, and tears were cascading down her puffy, red cheeks.

"Oh, Jaz..." Logan sighed, losing himself in her sad, brown eyes.

Trembling from the rain and windy night air, Jasmine managed to speak up. "Can I come in?"

...

After Logan had let Jasmine inside and out of the cold, he insisted that she take a shower and warm up. If she was at any of her other friend's apartments, she would have protested, but because it was Logan's, a shower wasn't at all unusual - this wasn't the first time that she had come to him in such a broken state.

For the past two years, Jasmine had been dating an older guy named Carter, and he had a tendency to break her heart again and again. However, he always knew what to say when he screwed up, and for whatever reason, Jasmine always went back to him. It wasn't that she was stupid; she just wanted to believe Carter's words when he apologized. And because of that, she had unknowingly set herself up for what she had seen tonight: Carter with another girl.

_That you'll never get over_

_Him getting over you _

As she unlaced her combat boots with trembling hands and slipped out of her drenched clothes that had been plastered to her skin, Jasmine stepped into the soothing, warm water. Pushing any thoughts on Carter to the back of her mind, her eyes fluttered shut for the remainder of her shower.

In a few minutes, Jasmine turned off the water and dried off her body with a soft, cream-colored towel. She reached inside her cold, soaking-wet bag for her emergency brush and quickly ran it through her straight, brunette hair. Once she was completely dry aside from the water droplets falling from the tips of her hair, she stuffed her drenched clothes and combat boots into her bag and started down the hallway to Logan's room.

...

While Jasmine was showering, Logan gathered two things that he knew always cheered her up: Footloose and of course, Ramen noodles. With the movie on the couch and the noodles freshly made and steaming on the coffee table, he took a seat and grabbed his phone. His eyes scanned the screen, and he noticed a new message from his sister Lindy.

'Hey. I've been trying to reach Jaz all night and I even called Carter. He said he hasn't seen her all day. Is she with you?'

Trying to suppress his hatred for Jasmine's ass of a boyfriend, Logan typed a quick response.

'Yeah. She's with me.'

'Is she okay?'

Logan felt his heart clench again. Jasmine was not okay at all. Before he had the chance to reply, Jasmine appeared from around the corner.

Logan's eyes instantly transfixed on her and for some reason, he couldn't seem to look away. Jasmine wasn't wearing anything special, she had done nothing with her hair, and her face was without even the littlest bit of makeup, but she was wearing _his_ clothes.

And he honestly wasn't sure if he had ever been this attracted to her. Sure, she was beautiful; anyone could see that. There was just something about her in his sweatpants though that made him feel almost as if she was his. He couldn't help but feel an intense need to protect her.

"Sorry," Jasmine began, breaking Logan from his thoughts. He hadn't realized how uncomfortable she must have felt with him staring at her like that. "I should have asked to borrow some of your clothes."

Logan shook his head. "No, it's fine." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I was just about tell you that you could."

Jasmine nodded, not really sure of what to say. Once she noticed the Ramen, her eyes widened and a small smile appeared on her face. "You know me so well."

Logan followed her eyes to the noodles and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Still smiling, Jasmine tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and took a seat on the couch beside him. Her smile grew as she picked up the Footloose DVD. She turned to face him.

"I'm not sure what I'd do without you, Logan."

Logan chuckled and handed her the bowl of Ramen. "I'm sure you'd do just fine."

Jasmine stopped midway from taking her first bite of noodles. "I'm serious, Logan. You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

_And I'm stuck in the friend zone _

_Again and again _

Logan tried not to be hurt by the word friend but failed. His smile quickly faded. He knew they were just friends, but that didn't mean he wanted to be.

Jasmine's smile soon dissipated. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Jasmine was unconvinced. "Logan, what is it?"

_And I end up lying _

Logan sighed. "I have this chem test tomorrow afternoon, and it's really been stressing me out."

"I could help you." Jasmine offered.

Logan shook his head. "No, it's fine. I have more important things to worry about right now." His eyes fell into her troubled, brown eyes.

Jasmine didn't respond, knowing who Logan was about to bring up.

"Jaz," Logan began. "What did he do?"

"Hey, do you wanna watch this now?" Jasmine averted her eyes from his and reached for the movie. She plastered a fake smile on her face and without looking at him, she ignored his question.

Her smile fell though, and she sighed the moment she returned her eyes to Logan's. Jasmine wanted to avoid talking about Carter, but she knew Logan wasn't going to let her.

"It's nothing you have to worry about."

"Jaz," Logan began. "Maybe I don't have to worry about it, but I do, okay?"

Looking down at her lap, Jasmine remained silent.

"I hate it when he hurts you." Logan whispered softly.

A tear slipped down jasmine's cheek when she lifted her gaze to meet his again. "I should have seen it coming, you know,"

Jasmine ran her hands through her hair and bit her lip. "I stopped by his apartment and..."

Another tear slipped down her cheek. "Before I knocked, I saw him kissing another girl from the window."

_And you end up crying _

Unable to stop them, more tears slipped down her cheeks. Logan didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms. Jasmine collapsed against his chest and buried her head in his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Jaz..." Logan tightened his hold on her, and for every tear that fell from her eyes, his anger towards Carter escalated. The only thing stopping him from hunting the bastard down and beating him senseless was the girl in his arms.

_I bite my tongue_

_But I wanna scream out_

_You can be with me now_

_But I end up telling you _

_What you wanna hear _

"I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore, okay?"

Jasmine heard Logan's voice, but couldn't comprehend his words.

"Hey," Logan began pulling away and held her face in his hands. "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore, okay?"

Jasmine nodded and managed a small smile despite her tears.

"Okay?" Logan smiled and brushed his thumbs under her eyes to wipe her tears away.

"Okay." Jasmine nodded again, still smiling. "So, what now?"

Logan's smile grew as he grabbed her unfinished bowl of Ramen and handed it to her. "So, now, we are going to sit on this couch, eat Roman, and watch Footloose, and it's gonna be the best damn night of our lives, okay?"

Jasmine laughed and wiped away any remaining tears. "The best damn night of our lives?"

"Hell yeah!" Logan exclaimed.

"So, let me get this straight," Jasmine began, incapable of suppressing her giggles. "Your idea of the best night ever is spent on the couch watching chick flicks?"

Logan chuckled. "Actually, it's gonna be the best night ever because I'm spending it with you."

_I dedicate this song to you_

_The one who never sees the truth_

_That I can take away your hurt _

_Heartbreak girl _

Without waiting for a response, Logan sat up from the couch and popped in the DVD. Jasmine smiled to herself at the sweetness in his words and shifted in her seat.

After the movie began playing, Logan returned to the couch. Still thinking about what Logan had said, Jasmine's heartbeat accelerated. He placed his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into his side.

Before the first scene had even started, Jasmine froze when she felt her hand brush against his. Their eyes on the movie but minds on each other, their hands subconsciously intertwined.

Slowly, tentatively, Jasmine shifted her gaze from the movie to their hands. She felt as though his eyes were on their hands too, so she hesitantly lifted her eyes and met his.

_Hold you tight _

_Straight through the daylight_

_I'm right here_

_When you gonna realize_

_That I'm your cure_

_Heartbreak girl _

Neither of them saying a word, Logan lost himself in her captivating, brown eyes, and without noticing, his face neared hers. Jasmine's eyes fluttered shut, but just before their lips touched, the front door opened and in came Garett.

Instantly, the two separated. Logan mentally cursed himself. The last thing Jasmine needed right now was another guy on her mind. She was already so lost without him confusing her even more. She wasn't ready, and he knew that.

_But you're not ready_

_And it's so frustrating _

_He treats so bad _

_And I'm so good to you_

_It's not fair_

"Logan," Garett called into the house as he set his bag down by the door. "Man, you will never guess what happened today..." He trailed off upon noticing Jasmine on the couch. "Oh..Hey, Jasmine." Garett smiled.

"Hey, Garett." Jasmine smiled before stealing a quick glance at Logan. The moment her eyes found his, she averted them away and stood up. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom." She explained awkwardly, brushing past Garett.

Garett knitted his eyebrows together. "Why is she here so late?" He asked once Jasmine had disappeared down the hallway.

Logan sighed. "Carter cheated on her again."

Garett raised an eyebrow. "I thought they broke up a couple weeks ago."

"They did," Logan replied. "But you know how he is. He always convinces her to stay with him."

Logan looked away and put his face in his hands. "Garett, I'm such an idiot." He muttered.

Garett crossed his arms over his chest. "And you're just now coming to this conclusion?"

Logan lifted his head back up, rolling his eyes and responding sarcastically. "I meant I'm an idiot when it comes to Jasmine, but thanks for that."

Garett was puzzled. "What are you taking about? How are you an idiot when it comes to her?"

"I just..." Logan trailed off.

Nobody knew about Logan's feelings for Jasmine. Sure, they suspected that he saw her as more than a friend - Jasmine always came to him when she was sad - but they had no way of confirming that he did. And Logan wasn't sure if he was ready to tell anyone.

Besides, Jasmine didn't need a boyfriend right now; she needed a friend, someone who would just be for there for her.

"Never mind. It's nothing."

...

I'm not really sure what I'm gonna do with this story. That kinda depends on you guys.

Review?

theScribblerWP


	2. Smug Smirks and Flushed Cheeks

Hey guys! Thank you all so freaking much for all of the reviews! I never expected that! I mean, 24 reviews, oh my god! I can't thank you enough :)

hOllaJess:

Aw, you were almost in tears? Thanks so much! You were my first reviewer for this story.

my guest reviewer Rachel:

I'm glad you're excited! I am too, haha. Your new favorite fanfic? Thank you so freaking much!

pastel(the site keeps on deleting the period here)patrichor, TrinityBliss; my guest reviewers Someone, person, Beasthunterz, cam14, Fan IDDI, Alison Robb; my unknown guest reviewers of May 24th and June 9th:

Thanks for the support, guys :)

believeinyourdreems:

This is a multi-chap, but updates will be slow at first. And frik yeah! I love 5sos too! Luke is so awkward and cute and I'm in love with him, and Ashton is just…and Calum and Mikey are just…they are all so freaking adorable, I can't! Thanks for the review!

my unknown guest reviewer on May 4th:

I have no idea how many times I've read your review haha. It makes me laugh so freaking hard every time!

my guest reviewer arun:

Um, 'cause she's Jasmine. Just kidding. I guess you'll have to read to find out :) Thanks for the review.

The Weasley's Second Daughter:

I'm happy you think it's cute. That's what I was going for haha :)

secretnorth:

Well, that's embarrassing…I have no idea why I spelled Ramen as Roman. I think I was just really tired when I wrote this haha. Thanks for reviewing :)

my guest reviewer lifeofpie:

Aw, thanks :)

FanfitionFreak291:

I'm not sure what you meant in your review, but thanks for reviewing.

my unknown guest reviewer of June 16th:

It's gonna be a little bit until then, but he will in the future. Thanks for the review!

my unknown guest reviewer from today (June 24th):

Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked my take on Logan and his soft side :) And yeah, when he saw Jasmine with Owen, I was like oh my god, I'm gonna cry. He's a really good actor! I'm not really sure about Dove Cameron because I don't watch Liv and Maddie, but I have watched Cloud 9 and thought she was pretty good in that. That's just my opinion though.

…

Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait. This story is not my primary focus right now, so you'll have to bear with me for the updates. They will be slow until I finish my Kickin' It story.

On a side note, I've decided the rest of the story won't have the lyrics interwoven into it. I feel like adding the lyrics was a good way to kind of set the scene in the first chapter, and I don't think it's really necessary for the rest of the story. Or maybe I'm just lazy…

Disclaimer: I do not own "I Didn't Do It", "Heartbreak Girl" by 5 Seconds of Summer, or any other brand that shows up in my work. I only own the plot and my OC Carter.

…

Chapter 2

As soon as Jasmine arrived outside the bathroom, she hurried inside and shut the door, pressing her back against it. Her mind was spinning, and she continually asked herself what the hell that was. Was Logan really about to kiss her? Was she really about to kiss him?

It didn't make any sense to her. They were just friends, and that's all they ever were. Sure, she liked him a little more than a friend back in high school, but that was _high school_. Now, they were in college, and it had been years since she had feelings for him. Besides, those feelings, now that she thought about it, were irrelevant. Back then, she was just a silly teenager who was just starting to discover boys. Those feelings didn't mean anything, especially not now. Not now when she was in a relationship and had grown to depend on Logan as a _friend_.

If they ever messed up their friendship, she wasn't sure what she would do. Lindy and Delia were great, and she loved them to death, but they weren't Logan. They didn't understand her like _he_ did. They just didn't.

And there was no way that he was going to kiss her, right? Because Logan didn't like her like that. Even if he did, Jasmine knew he would never take advantage of her. Convinced that they hadn't almost kissed, she ran her hands through her hair and looked at her appearance in the mirror. She became lost in the dreary, red orbs staring back at her.

Before her thoughts drifted off again into Carter's betrayal, Jasmine tore her gaze away and reached for the door knob. She took a deep breath and opened the door, making her way down the hallway.

Her eyes fell on Logan. He was sitting alone on the couch, looking at his phone, and hadn't noticed her presence.

"Hey," Jasmine spoke up hesitantly.

Upon hearing her voice, Logan lifted his head up from his phone and met her eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

Jasmine pursed her lips. "Um, yeah."

Logan nodded, not really sure of what else to say.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow and took a seat on the couch. "Where's Garrett?"

Logan couldn't help but notice that she was sitting at the far end of the couch. Just great…

She was already shaken up over Carter cheating on her, and now she was hesitant to sit too close to him. He mentally cursed himself.

"He uh, had somewhere to be." Logan explained. "I think he mentioned something about Lindy and Delia needing him for some reason."

Jasmine nodded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Can we start the movie from the beginning?" She wondered. "I um, wasn't really paying much attention to what was happening."

Logan just stared at her for a moment. "Yeah, I uh, wasn't either."

Jasmine wanted to look away from him, but she couldn't. Despite her efforts to believe they hadn't almost kissed, she knew in the back of her mind that that just wasn't true. And part of her began to wonder if her feelings for him back in high school were as silly as she'd been telling herself they were. And if they weren't, did that mean those feelings hadn't faded, that they were still lingering in her heart?

Being with Logan would be so easy, wouldn't it? They had been friends since they were little and knew everything there was to know about each other. They spent so much time together as it was. It was almost as if they were dating. The only thing they hadn't done was kiss, and they'd been so close to kissing only moments earlier.

Before her mind wandered anymore, she tore her eyes from his and glanced down at her lap. What was she thinking? Of course those feelings were gone. She'd been in a relationship for the last two years. She had moved on. Logan was a friend, and that was all he ever would be, all he ever _could _be. She had to stop thinking of him like he was more than that.

Shifting her gaze over to the TV, she avoided his eyes. Realizing that the conversation was over, Logan sighed and restarted the movie at the beginning. Ironically, that's where he felt he was with Jasmine – right back at the beginning.

…

The following morning, Jasmine's eyes fluttered open. Lazily looking around, she sat up on the couch and ran her hands through her hair.

She had tried so hard to focus on the movie last night, but she just couldn't. Logan was the only thing on her mind, and he was still in her thoughts now.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she felt like the memory of her near kiss with him was replaying inside her head: her forehead resting against his, lips only inches from touching…

"Damn it." Jasmine groaned, falling back on the couch. Why couldn't she just erase that memory from her brain? Did her mind find joy in torturing her like this so freaking early in the morning?

Even if she had kissed Logan last night, it wouldn't have been because she still had feelings for him. Carter's betrayal had left her extremely broken and vulnerable, so of course it would be easy to fool her mind and think she could escape him by falling for Logan again.

At least, that's what she told herself so she wouldn't go crazy…

Sighing, she got to her feet and made her way to Logan's room. He had his chemistry midterm sometime today, and Jasmine wasn't about to let him miss it.

Back in high school, Logan acted like he just wasn't into learning, but Jasmine quickly learned the truth. He _did_ care about his education; he just struggled in school. It didn't matter how hard he tried. And he didn't want his friend's to find out, so he pretended not to care, which Jasmine quickly discovered.

Coming around a corner in the hallway leading to Logan's room, she accidently collided with him as he exited the bathroom.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and…" Jasmine stopped mid-sentence when her eyes fell on Logan's bare chest. Her eyes followed the fresh water droplets as they slid down his body, over his abs and then disappeared in the white towel wrapped around his waist. She was mesmerized.

"Jaz?"

Jasmine's head snapped up when she heard Logan's voice. Her eyes met his and she froze, feeling her cheeks heat up. He had just caught her checking him out.

"I uh…I'll be in the kitchen if you um…" Jasmine stammered, her widening eyes still lost in his. Logan raised an eyebrow, amused by her flustered reaction.

Without another word, Jasmine turned on her heals and scurried her way to the kitchen.

A smirk tugged at the corners of Logan's lips. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head and smiling as he entered his room.

…

Dressed in his usual jeans and plaid flannel rolled up to his elbows, Logan walked into the kitchen and spotted Jasmine. Currently, she was practically running around the kitchen as she busied herself with the task of making breakfast. She had nearly every kind of food possible in the making: bacon sizzling in one pan and eggs scrambled in another, coffee brewing, slices of buttered bread toasting.

He raised an eyebrow. "You okay, Jaz?"

Without looking up, Jasmine continued her work hastily and replied, "I'm fine."

Logan folded his arms across his chest.

Throwing some fresh, steaming slices of bacon on a plate, she held it out to him. "Bacon?"

Logan smiled and pursed his lips to stifle a laugh.

She set the plate in front of him and narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

Logan's arms fell back to his sides, and he took a seat by the table, shrugging and picking up a piece of bacon. "Nothing." He responded, taking a bite.

Jasmine eyed him warily before heading back over to the stove and grabbing some eggs for herself. After pouring the coffee into two mugs, she took a seat beside him and set the coffees on the table.

After swallowing a few bites of bacon, Logan tried to suppress his amusement, but failed. He burst out laughing.

"I fucking hate you." Jasmine muttered, getting to her feet and heading out of the kitchen.

Logan chuckled and called after her. "Admit it. You were checking me out."

Jasmine stopped and reluctantly turned back around. "I was _not_ checking you out." She argued, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, really?" Logan smiled. "Then what _were_ you doing, Jasmine?"

"I was…I…" Jasmine stumbled over her words under the pressure. His smirk grew, and she felt like her cheeks were on fire.

"Exactly." Logan said smugly.

"I really fucking hate you." Embarrassed out of her mind, Jasmine turned and headed for Logan's room.

"Where are you going?" Logan wondered, still smiling.

"To get my stuff." Jasmine replied in a frustrated tone, disappearing down the hallway.

Logan shook his head and brought the coffee mug to his lips, a smile never leaving his face.

…

Any thoughts? Suggestions?

theScribblerWP


End file.
